Shanghai tunnels
The Shanghai tunnels, also known as Portland underground, are a group of passage running underneath the Old Town Chinatown down to the central downtown of Portland, Oregon. The tunnels connected the basements of many downtown hotels and bars to the waterfront of the Willamette River. They were built to move goods from the ships docked on the Willamette to the basement storage areas, which allowed businesses to avoid streetcar and train traffic on the streets when delivering their goods. Description In 1990, a Japanese American businessman named Billy Naito was quoted in The Oregonian as saying that the tunnels are underneath "Northwest Couch, Davis and Everett streets." Historians have stated that although the tunnels exist and the practice of Shanghaiing was sometimes practiced in Portland and elsewhere, there is no evidence that the tunnels were used for this. According to Eleanor Miller's official journal, the underground tunnels are reportedly haunted. Interactions The Shanghai tunnels features various arena interactions. From farthest left to right, they are: *A lit bamboo torch, which can thrown at the opponent like a spear, thus setting them on fire. *A chandelier equipped with low-energy light bulbs, which can be used to jump kick the opponent multiple times. *An empty maple syrup bottle, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty syrup bottle, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *A dining table, which can be thrown at the opponent with itl *A metal food tray, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *A fireplace poker, which can be used to hit the opponent by the skull with it. *A pickax, which can be used to strike the opponent by the forehead with it. *An empty glass bottle, which can be thrown at the opponent with it like a rag doll. *A dining chair, which can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it. *A coffee table, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty cocktail glass, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty wine glass, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty glass jug, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty clay teacup, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty clay teapot, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty clay jug, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty glass teacup, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *A clay pot, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty root beer bottle, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty wine bottle, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty coconut milk can, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty soy sauce bottle, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An umbrella, which can be used to strike the opponent with it like a training dummy. *A glass jar containing a black widow spider, which can be thrown at the opponent by the face with it. *An empty fishbowl, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *A violin, which can be used to bash the opponent with it. *An empty cooking pot, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *A frying pan, which can be used to hit the opponent by the skull with it. *A baseball bat, which can be used to smash the opponent by the head with it. *A tennis racket, which can be used to bash the opponent by the skull with it. *A flower vase filled with tap water, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *A battleaxe, which can be used to hit the opponent by the forehead with it. *A mace, which can be used to hit the opponent by the skull with it. *A claw hammer, which can be used to smash the opponent by the skull with it. Category:Locations Category:Games based on Puella Magi Madoka Magica